Palavras
by Sakura Mandey
Summary: Temari: E pensar que quatro palavras mudariam o nosso destino.


Oi cerejinhas, como vocês estão?

Faz muito tempo que não escrevo, então tive um pouco de dificuldades nessa fanfic, mas acho que ficou boa. :D

Quem narra a história é a Temari... espero que vocês gostem.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Era só mais uma noite como todas as outras noites na qual eu passo em Konoha. Outra noite com ele do meu lado. Outra noite que nos rendemos ao desejo que nos consome e nos entregamos de corpo um para o outro. Sim, de corpo, porque algo nos impede de nos entregarmos de alma também... pelo menos para mim.

Faz exatamente 2 anos que o mundo ninja está em paz, e exatamente 3 anos que estamos nessa situação. Toda vez que venho a Konoha nós nos obrigamos a seguir nossos papéis, eu como embaixadora de Suna e ele como meu guia. A noite isso muda, eu sou simplesmente sua problemática e ele o meu bebê chorão.

Tudo começou com pequenos jogos de palavras, provocações de minha parte sendo rebatidas por ele. Provocações do quão preguiçoso ele era e que nenhuma mulher ficaria 'satisfeita' com ele, ele me rebatia com um sorriso e dizia que na vida somos preguiçosos para umas coisas e enérgicos para outras. Depois das provocações vieram os beijos... por parte dele, claro! Desculpas do tipo: "Você precisa calar a boca!" saiam de seus lábios junto com um sorriso de sua parte e uma cara zangada da minha. Com o tempo fui me acostumando com os beijos e exigindo mais. Toques mais quentes foram adicionados ao seu método de me fazer ficar calada, até que aconteceu a primeira vez no seu apartamento. Ficamos atordoados com o que tinha acontecido, nunca tínhamos chegado nesse ponto, nem tínhamos falado sobre isso.

Nunca resolvi as coisas de Suna tão rápido como daquela vez, em dois dias voltei para minha vila e nesse período não trocamos palavras mais do que necessárias. Quando voltei para Konoha, 5 meses depois, Sakura e Ino, kunoiches que eu tenho algum vínculo de amizade, me perguntaram porque eu demorei tanto para voltar, sempre passava no máximo 2 meses sem visitar a Aldeia da Folha. Respondi de forma mais sucinta possível, que tinha coisas pendentes para resolver na minha vila. Pergunto por ele a Ino da forma mais discreta possível, como se não quisesse nada, ela me fala que está resolvendo problemas do seu clã, mas que iriam se encontrar a noite para um jantar com todos os amigos e me convida para ir junto. Ela comenta também que ele está estranho, fica distraído do nada, como se estivesse lembrando de algo, mas quando é questionado muda de assunto rapidamente. Naquela noite não nos falamos, nem precisava, nossos olhares diziam tudo. No final do jantar ele se ofereceu para me levar ao meu hotel, eu recusei, mas ele insistiu, dizendo que é seu dever como guia. Naquela noite caímos no golpe do desejo de novo e decidimos, desde então, que não íamos mais negar o que ocorria entre nós, tínhamos um desejo incontrolável um pelo outro.

Já faz 3 anos que estamos nessa situação, noite após noite nos entregando um para o outro, mas houve uma noite que foi diferente... e pensar que quatro palavras definiriam o nosso destino.  
Era tarde da noite quando terminamos a nossa comida e a velha e costumeira pergunta saiu de seus lábios.

\- O seu apartamento ou o meu?

Não exitei em responder:

\- O seu.

Caminhamos abaixo da inquisitora lua, que sabe o que acontece entre nós toda noite que eu me encontro em Konoha. Somente em Konoha, pois não nós arriscamos sermos pegos pelos meus irmãos quando estamos em Suna, Mesmo Gaara sendo passivo, não acredito que ficaria neutro sabendo que um shinobi de outra vila tomou o corpo de sua irmã mais velha para satisfazer o seu bel prazer. Entramos no seu apartamento sem falar nada e só senti os seus lábios sobrepostos aos meus após ele trancar a porta. Ah, os seus beijos... tão doces e selvagens, tão preguiçosos e fogosos. E suas mãos? Parecem cobras serpenteando pelo meu corpo, passando das minhas coxas para o meu pescoço, do meu colo para a minha cintura. Não sei em qual momento aconteceu mas já me encontrava no seu colo, enlaçada em sua cintura e caminhando para o seu quarto. Nossas roupas? Foram esquecidas ao longo do caminho.

Como todas as noites ele me pos deitada em sua cama, se colocou sobre mim e distribuiu beijos por todo o meu corpo. Arrepios percorreram a minha coluna e um frio se apoderou da minha barriga. Hoje, especialmente, não tinha vontade de jogar o seu jogo, ansiava seu corpo, sua pele, ele dentro de mim.

\- Shikamaru ...

Só bastou um gemido para ele entender o que eu queria e atender os meus anseios. Não demorou muito e ele já se encontrava dentro de mim, nos fazendo um. O ritmo? Lento e forte, como ele sabe que eu amo. Passamos horas nesse ritmo, trocando beijos e carícias, até que nossa libertação veio, e junto com ela as quatro palavras que mudaram as nossas vidas para sempre.

\- Ah! Como eu te amo!

O orgasmo veio e junto dele espanto de ambas as partes. Eu não acreditava no que estava ouvindo... ELE disse que me ama! Esperamos nossa respiração se regular para podermos entender o ocorrido.

-Shikamaru, o que você disse?

\- T-Temari, é... É que...

Cortei sua fala antes que ele falasse o que não devia... Na verdade, ele já falou o que não devia.

\- Isso não pode acontecer.

\- O que?

Vi em sua face falta de entendimento do que eu estava falando, o que é bem raro para o gênio de Konoha. Tirei-o de cima de mim e olhei em seus olhos, alguém tinha que ser firme neste momento.

\- Isso não pode acontecer, você não pode me amar. Somos de aldeias diferentes, é uma paixão impossível. Além do que, é só sexo, não misture as coisas.

Me levantei pronta para voltar para meu apartamento, recolhi minhas roupas espalhadas pelo corredor e pela sala de seu apartamento, me vesti as pressas. Ele veio logo atrás de mim, usando uma boxer e com uma cara que demonstrava sua raiva... Eu nunca o vi com raiva.

\- Estou cansado disso Temari, de ter que guardar esse sentimento só para mim. Conheço mais sobre você do que sobre mim. Sei que você mede 1 metro e 65, ama andar de salto, mesmo que isso seja coisa de garotas 'frescas', como você mesma diz. No sol seus olhos mudam de cor, demora no banho e fazendo amor, e eu amo essa última parte. - Sua face muda e ele solta aquele sorriso que abala as minhas estruturas.

\- Shikamaru pára, não podemos...

\- Só eu te faço sorrir de verdade, a TV não te deixa dormir, odeia ver filmes que te fazem chorar, mas mesmo assim você os assiste. Droga Temari, eu não consigo imaginar meu futuro sem você, eu te amo! - Seus olhos se puseram sobre mim esperando uma resposta.

\- Shikamaru... - Eu não posso aguentar esse olhar, eu não posso aguentar seu sorriso, o que é isso que eu estou sentido? - N-Nós não podemos... Somos de aldeias diferentes, além disso tem o hokage, o meu irmão...

\- Que se dane todos eles, o que importa somos nós, a nossa felicidade.

Nunca vi ele assim, com esse olhar, com essa face de determinação... É como se tudo só se resumisse a nós dois.

-Eu não sei o que sinto por você, Shikamaru... eu só sei que o teu sorriso me desmonta inteira, adoro quando você conversa e me beija, eu consigo ver as cores do seu olho tão de perto, adoro essa sua cara de sono e o timbre da tua voz ... - Foi nesse momento que eu percebi o que estava acontecendo, o que eu não queria enxergar. - É bebê chorão, eu acho que te amo!

Vi o seu sorriso se alargar e não resisti, nesse momento acabei com o espaço que nos separava e o beijei, o beijo mais doce e envolvido em sentimentos que eu já senti em toda a minha vida. A partir desse momento percebi que não podia viver sem ele, sem o meu bebê chorão, sem o Shikamaru. E pensar que quatro palavras mudariam as nossas vidas para sempre.

* * *

Iai peoples, gostaram?

Quero a opinião sincera de vocês. ;D

Beijos de cereja. =^.^=

Músicas que me inspiraram:

Equalize – Pitty

Escreve aí - Luan Santana

1 metro e 65 - Sorriso Maroto


End file.
